A mobile terminal typically needs to search for a radio cell to camp on when it is switched on and may for example also need to search for candidate radio cells for a handover during operation. Since it is desirable for a user to be reachable as fast as possible after switching on the mobile terminal and since it is further desirable that the components of the mobile terminal are burdened with the cell search as little as possible, efficient methods for cell searching are desirable.